Leroy Brown
by Mathilde Egyed
Summary: Kicsoda az a Leroy Brown? Olvasd el a történetet, és megtudod. :
1. Chapter 1

Kedves TLW rajongók!

Végre elkészültem az új storymmal. Aki szereti Frank Sinarta-t, az gondolom a címből már sejtheti, hogy honnan szereztem az ihletet ezúttal. A történet már karácsony óta érlelődött, de csak most tudtam befejezni. Remélem megérte a sok idő amit rászántam, és sokaknak tetszeni fog.

Figyelem! A történet szereplőinek nagyját a méltán népszerű sorozatból kölcsönöztem.

Aki most olvas először tőlem, annak szólok, hogy a könnyebb megérthetőség kedvéért ajánlatos elolvasni az előző történeteimet is sorban, melyek a következők:

1. Új barátok

2. Változások

3. A vihar

4. Aki más

5. A megbocsátás képessége

6. Misztikus tájakon

7. A bájital

8. A játék neve: Vigyázz mit kívánsz

Végül szeretnék köszönetet mondani mindenkinek, aki segített a munkámban. Az egész RTL klub TLW fórumának a bíztatásért, főleg Gallynek a javításért, Klafiandinak a véleményért és Cecillenek a sürgetésért. (Ami mindig nagyon inspiráló:))

Jó szórakozást kívánok!

**

* * *

**

**Leroy Brown**

**1. rész**

A felvonó nyikorgott és utasa számára egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt még végre földet ért. Most csak egyetlen dolgon járta az agya, minél hamarabb a vízimalomhoz jutni, hogy folytathassa a munkáját. Nem elég, hogy Roxton elment a faluba, most még Challengert is magával vitte, így most ő egyedül maradt a munkájával. Veronica és Marguerite nem sokat értettek a mechanikus szerkezetekhez, és Ned önmagában kevésnek bizonyult egy ilyen munkára. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy már régóta egy újabb szerkezeten gondolkodott, de Challenger meg sem hallgatta, mondván, hogy „egyszerre csak egyet".

Ilyen mély gondolatok között lépett ki a dzsungel avarára Richard Redgrave, de épphogy bezárta maga mögött az elektromos kerítést, egy ismerős hang az ő nevét kiáltotta.

-Richard! Richard! El ne menjen!

A férfi nagy sóhajjal és ingerülten fordult vissza.

- Charlotte, most sietek, a többiek már rég elmentek! Mit akar még!

A faház erkélyén a hasonlóan ingerült lány majdnem kiesett, csakhogy szemmel tarthassa a férfit.

-Megígérte, hogy leszedi nekem a régi naplókat. Egyedül nem érem el a polcot. Túlságosan magasan van.

- Azt hittem már valami fontos! – Morogta a férfi és tovább indulni készült, de megállásra kényszerült.

- Richard! De megígérte!- Kiáltott tovább összehúzott szemöldökkel a lány.

- Az ég szerelmére Charlotte! Ne legyen már gyerek. Várjon meg, vagy oldja meg! Most fontosabb dolgom van. – Azzal végleg hátat fordított és elviharzott.

Charlotte látta, hogy veszett ügyet támogat, de ezen felismerés nem segített a dühén, amely főként sértett büszkeségéből eredt.

-Még hogy gyerek!- morogta és lábát dühösen a földhöz csapta. – Nem vagyok gyerek. És főleg nincs szükségem önre Richard Redgrave!

Azzal a lendülettel a laboratóriumba ment, és az egekig érőnek látszó polc előtt megállt. Kicsit gondolkodott, majd felcsillant a szeme. A professzor lépcsős székét a polc elé húzta. " Tökéletes." Gondolta. „Magasabb, mint egy szék, így könnyen elérem. Miért nem használják ezt itt sose?" De ebben a pillanatban a kérdése válaszra lelt. Alighogy elérte volna az áhított célt, a szék egyik lába kiesett és Charlotte zuhanni kezdett. Lelki szemei előtt már látta darabokra törött holttestét, de furcsa módon az is eszébe jutott, hogy mit fog szólni Challenger, mikor meglátja, hogy egyenesen a titkos találmányára esett, amelyet zseniálisan letakarva hagyott minden kíváncsi szempár előtt. Biztosan nagyon mérges lesz. Ez volt az utolsó gondolata, mielőtt a tarkóján egy csapást érzett és faház eltűnt a szemei elől.


	2. Chapter 2

2. rész

-Charlotte! Megjöttünk! – kiáltotta Ned, mikor kiugrott a felvonóból. Őt követte Veronica és Marguerite majd a legvégén kullogott Richard. Mindenki letette a fegyvereit és ledobta a csomagjait, majd Richard valósággal összeesett az egyik székbe.

- Nem, nem Mr. Redgrave!- állt meg előtte az örökösnő- Ha jól tudom, magának még tartozása van a kis Charlotte felé. A naplók, ugye?

- Ne kezdje már maga is! Nem ér rá később?

- Nem ért volna rá később felszerelni a lapátokat, például amikor Roxton is jelen van? Mégis megtettük, ma, méghozzá háromszori próbálkozásra. Nem igaz?

Marguerite diadalittas tekintettek meredt a megsemmisített férfira, ki előbb Veronica, majd Ned felé tekintve kért szánalomra méltó tekintetet. Célját azonban nem érte el. Mindketten túl fáradtak voltak ahhoz, hogy a kardos lakótársukkal vitatkozzanak ezért inkább a semlegességet, választották. Richard szomorúan konstatálva vesztes pozícióját, nagy sóhaj kíséretében felállt, kinyújtózott miközben Charlotte-t hívta. Semmi. Még egyszer elkiáltotta magát. Semmi.

-Talán alszik.- vetette fel az újságíró

-Ilyen zajban, legfeljebb csak Marguerite képes rá. – Jegyezte meg Veronica, miközben a lány szobájába ment. Kis idő múlva jött vissza.- A szobájában nincs.

-Akkor csak a laborban lehet. – Nyögte Richard és elindult, de a bejáratnál megdermedt. Szemei kimerevedtek a látványtól.

Egy örökkévalóság után a többiek is megjelentek, és reakciójuk hasonló volt.

-Hát itt meg mi történt?- törte meg a csendet Ned.

A labor enyhén szólva nem volt szokásos állapotában. A lépcsős szék, aminek köztudottan mozgott az egyik lába, most az említett láb nélkül hevert a földön, a szoba közepén, pedig Challenger eddig ismeretlen szerkezete állt, a jelek szerint bekapcsolt állapotban, mert néha egy-egy áramkisülés jelent meg a szerkezet egyes részeiben.

- Baleset.- mérte fel a területet Veronica.- Charlotte ezt a széket akarta használni. Aztán leesett, egyenesen erre az… erre az…

- Időgépre – fejezte be a mondatot Richard

- Időgépre?- kérdeztek vissza mind egyszerre.

Richard ámulattal közelítette meg a tákolmányt, szemében csodálat csillogott. Mint egy gyerek a játékboltban, olyan érdeklődéssel vizsgálgatta a részeit, kapcsolóit, karjait.

-Lehetséges, hogy Charlotte eltűnt?- szinte sikította Marguerite

- Pontosabba fogalmazva inkább eltüntette az időgép. A múltba…- magyarázta Ned.

- Vagy a jövőbe…- fejezte be helyette a mondatot Richard.

* * *

A titokzatos Marguerite Krux korántsem titokzatos arckifejezéssel járkált fel és alá a laboratóriumban. Árgus szemekkel figyelt Richard Redgrave minden mozdulatát, amelyek gyorsaságát sehogysem tudta kielégítő mértékűnek találni. Az asztalnál segédkező Ned csakugyan izgatott volt, de mindannyian tisztában voltak vele, hogy a világ minden gyorsasága is most évezredeknek ható cammogásnak hatna ebben a helyzetben. Amint a kis csapat észbekapott, Veronica futva indult a professzorért. De a hátra hagyottak nem bírtak tétlenül ülni és várni, ezért Richard azonnal nekiállt a feljegyzések olvasásába és a gép tanulmányozásába. Ez persze már hosszúórák óta tartott és az örökösnő türelme is fogytán volt.

- Sokáig tart még?

A sötét hajú férfi nagyot sóhajtott, majd válaszolt.

- Nem tudom, Miss. Krux, nem én terveztem ezt a gépet.

-Remek. Mondhatom remek. – Dühöngött tovább a nő miközben utálata tárgya körül ólálkodott, gyűlölettel teli pillantásokat vetve felé.- Mondtam már mennyire utálom ezeket a masinákat?

És ezzel a mondattal idegesen ráütött. Ned Malone épp egy szarkasztikus válasz adásán törte a fejét, amikor a gép megmozdult, és furcsa hangok közepette működésbe lépett. A három felfedező egy ideig csak bámult, majd Richard a tettek mezejére lépett.

-Gyerünk, Ned!

-Mégis hova mennek? –kérdezte a nő

-Csak egy módja van annak, hogy kiderítsük, hol van Charlotte.

-És én addig malmozzák?

- Szó sem lehet róla Marguerite! Maga lesz a mi őrangyalunk. Figyeljen.- És azzal a nőt egy pulthoz vitte. – Ez a gép irányítója- Mutatott az asztalra.- Innen fog minket hazahozni, méghozzá, ha minden igaz, ezzel a két gombbal.- Mutatott az asztalon az említett eszközökre. – Ez ugyanis összeköttetésben lesz azokkal a mágneses érzékelőkkel, amelyet mi felcsatolunk magunkra. Amikor Ön megnyomja itt a gombokat, mi valószínűleg abban a pillanatban visszajövünk.

-És mikor nyomjam meg?

- Azt … azt nem tudom.

-Talán- vetette közbe az újságíró- fél óra elegendő lesz, hogy felderítsük a terepet. Ha sikerrel járunk, utána már felkészülten mehetünk vissza.

A többieknek egyet kellett érteniük vele és nem sokkal ezután felfegyverkezve a két férfi egyszerre egy határozott lépéssel átlépte Challenger időkapuját.


	3. Chapter 3

3. rész

Malone és Redgrave nem pont erre számított, amikor azt a bizonyos egy lépést megtették a laboratórium recsegő padlóján valahol az Amasonas-menti dzsungel rejtélyes fennsíkján. Nem lepődtek volna meg egy vadregényes tájon, sivatagon, vagy hegycsúcson, de egy civilizáltnak látszó nagyváros pezsgő éjszakai életének középpontja igencsak távol állt a elképzelésüktől. Csodálatos, utcányi, még sosem látott típusú és alakú automobilok szelték az utcákat, a mulatókat villogó táblák hirdették és a nők feltűnően provokatív hosszúságú ruhákban voltak.

A két állig felfegyverzett kalandor hosszú percekig álltak csodálkozva, de a nagy tömegben és forgalomban senkinek sem tűntek fel. Ned volt az első, aki felfigyelt egy újságosbódéra. Odahurcolva ámélkodó társát, felkapott egy napilapot és igencsak leesett az álla annak keltezésén. Szótlanul nyújtotta át barátjának, akinek már kellett, hogy hangosan felolvassa ahhoz, hogy elhiggye:

-Chicago. 1934. aug. 3?

- Mit szólnak már megint ez a Brown.- sóhajtott az újságárus. A két férfi meglepve nézett rá, mire az folytatta. – A főcímen már megint ő van. Nézzék meg: BROWN ÚJRA KICSÚSZOTT A RENDŐRSÉG KEZÉBŐL. Nem semmi ez az ember. Kész legenda.

- Ki ez a Mr. Brown?- tudakozódott Ned.

- Maga nem tudja ki Leroy Brown? Ember hol élt maga eddig? – húzta fel a szemöldökét a kicsi köpcös férfi.

- Csak átutazók vagyunk- magyarázkodott Richard.

- Hát itt az átutazó is jobb, ha tudja nem jó Leroy Brown útjába állni. Nincs üzlet amit ő ne szerezne meg, nincs hely ahova ő ne juthatna be és nincs nő akit ő ne kaphatna meg. Sajnos ezzel nincs így a másik bandavezér, de róla nem tudunk semmit, csak hogy mostanában egyre több borsot tör a mi Leroy-unk orra alá. De még így is a legtöbb mulató az ő kezében van, és higgyék el nekem, nem jó vele újat húzni, ha jön csak kerüljék ki.

Majd egy sokat mondó pillantással a kis köpcös újságos visszament a bódéjába.

Richard és Ned pedig magára maradt a gondolataikkal és a problémával, hogy hogyan fognak egy fiatal lányt megtalálni egy ilyen zűrzavaros, forgalmas nagyváros éjszakai életének szívében.

* * *

Miközben történetük szereplőinek többsége azon fáradozott, hogy Charlotte-t kimentse, még maguk sem tudva honnan, hősnőnk saját tudtán kívül is kalandos utat járt be az elmúlt pár órában és most rajta volt, a sor, hogy kiderítse, hol van, és ami még fontosabb, hogyan kerülhetne el onnan.

De kezdjük rögtön a legelejéről. Miss. Dunn egy puha ágyban ébredt. Amikor a faházbeli események végre eszébe jutottak, hirtelen felült, hogy szemügyre vegye környezetét. Egy szűk szobában volt. Kopottas falak, egy halvány villanykörte próbált fényt adni az esti órákban, de látni inkább a kintről beszűrődő fényektől lehetett. De nemcsak fény, hanem más is. Zaj. Nem, egész kellemes zaj, inkább zene. Hasonló, mint a „modern zenéi" otthon, csak kicsit gyorsabb, tüzesebb. Tetszett Charlotte-nak és talán kicsit mozgott is a zenére, amíg körüljárt a szobában. Éppen az ablakhoz közelített, amikor az ajtó kinyílt és egy idős, de annál harsányabb nő lépett be, erősen kifestve, mély dekoltált és rövid ruhában. A lány összehúzta a szemöldökét, és nem tudta féljen, vagy megvesse a feltűnő nőt.

- Na végre, hogy felébredtél Csipkerózsika!- közelített, becsukva az ajtót, ahonnan erős füst kezdett beszállingózni.- Már azt hittem megbánom a mai jócselekedetem. Azért elmondhatnád, hogy hogyan kerültél Chicago utcájára fényes nappal ájultam.- Charlotte csak fogadta az információkat. Chicago… nappal, de most éjszaka van… ájultan…- Talán elvitte a cica a nyelved, cicám?- gúnyolódott a nő.

- Oh, bocsásson meg asszonyom,- kezdte dadogva- Azt hiszem eltévedtem, sokra nem emlékszem. Köszönöm, hogy segített rajtam, de most mennem kell, nem is rabolom tovább az idejét. – És azzal az ajtó felé vette az útját, de a nő elé állt.

- NA cicám, először is a nevem Belle. És nem én hoztalak ide. Én vezetem ezt a mulatót, de nem ingyen. Sajnálattal vettem észre, hogy egy árva fitying sincs nálad, szóval kénytelen leszel ledolgozni a költségeimet.

Charlotte szeme elkerekedett.

-Félek, nem értem önt asszonyom, Miss. Belle.

-Akkor majd segítek. Vedd fel ezt!- hirtelen egy darab vörös rongy landolt a lány fején- Aztán készítsd ki magad! Várj, ne is majd, én megcsinálom.

A lány megpróbálta kihasználni az alkalmat, és kinyitotta az ajtót, de két hatalmas öltönyös, veszélyes külsejű emberbe ütközött, akik nem túl gyengéden visszalökték és bezárták az ajtót. Mikor megfordult, Belle ördögien mosolygott és a tükör előtti székre mutatott.

- Foglaljon helyet, nagysád!

Mikor Charlotte leült, elkezdte sminkelni. Sokáig szótlanok voltak, majd mikor elkészült, Belle elégedett mosollyal konstatálta.

-Nem a mulató sztárja, de azért csinos pofika. Nem csoda, ha Mr. Brown-nak megakadt rajtad a szeme.

-Mr. Brown?

-Személyesen. Meglepődtél mi? Azt ajánlom, áldd a szerencséd, ne ellenkezz, Mr. Brown igazán kellemes társaság tud lenni, ha érted mire gondolok. Sok lány cserélne most veled. Na siess. Odalenn vár, már mióta. És köztudomású, hogy Mr. Brown nem szeret várni.

Azzal becsapva maga mögött az ajtót, a harsány Belle távozott, egy összezavarodott Charlotte-t hagyva a szobában.


	4. Chapter 4

4. fejezet

Professzor Challenger korát megszégyenítő gyorsasággal tette meg az utat a faluból a faházig. Hallván a történteket, egyszerre volt izgatott, hátha találmánya sikeresen működik és ijedt is, tartván a lehetséges következményektől. Nyomában Veronicával és Roxtonnal, zihálva lépett ki a felvonóból és sietett a laborba, ahol csak egy ideges Marguerite-t látott.

-Hála az égnek, hogy végre megjöttek!- hebegte a nő.

- Hol van Richard és Malone?- kérdezte Roxton

- Richard megszerelte a gépet és kb. fél órája elmentek, azzal, hogy majd hozzam őket vissza.

-Micsoda?- sikította Veronica- És te ezt hagytad?

-Mégis mit tehettem volna? Kettő egy ellen? Engem nem is vittek magukkal.

-Még jó!- kiáltotta a vadász. A két férfi élete valóban veszélyben forogna most, ha Marguerete-t magukkal rángatták volna az ismeretlenbe.

A professzor habozás nélkül a gép vizsgálásába kezdett, és a többiek lélegzetvisszafojtva és tehetetlenül nézték, minden reményüket a vörös hajú feltalálóba vetve.

* * *

A mulató furcsa volt. Sötét és zajos. Még mindig az a kellemes zaj ami egyre jobban tetszett Charlotte-nak. Szinte alig látva a füsttől, amibe belecsapódott amint átlépte szobája küszöbét, elindult felkutatni a bárt. Ahogyan arra számított. Részeg férfiak és laza nők, még lazább ruhákban. Nem baj, legalább nem érezte magát alulöltözve abban a tenyérnyi vörös ruhában, ami túlontúl is sokat engedett láttatni a lány makulátlan bőréből. Bizonytalan léptekkel haladt előre, aztán a bárnál megpillantotta Belle-t és gondolván jobb a biztos rossz, mint a bizonytalanság, leült az egyik magas székre. A nő intett a csaposnak, aki egy poharat lökött elé. A lány csak nézte, majd a szájához emelte, de az átható alkoholszag miatt inkább visszatette egy fintor kíséretében a pultra. Szinte még el sem engedte a poharat, amikor egy még alkoholszagúbb férfi huppant mellé túlságosan is közel.

- Sza Sziv, iszogatunk? Iszogatunk?- artikulálta elég sikertelenül, de Charlotte inkább a kijáratot kereste a szemével. Sajnos hamar megtalálta a két szekrényajtó, akikkel már korábban találkozott dajkálta, tehát tökéletesen lehetetlen volt az átjutás.

Eközben a részeg alak egyre merészebb lett és hirtelen a lányra vetette magát. Charlotte rémülten próbált szabadulni a gusztustalan ember mocskos kezétől, de nem járt sikerrel.

-Engedjen el, maga részeg,undorító alak! Mit képzel?- sikította, de hasztalan.

Egyszerre egy erős férfihang szólalt meg.

-Hey, Dan hagyd a hölgyet!

Dan, ahogy Charlotte következtetett a hallottakból, nem nagyon törődött a hang forrásával.

- Mé, ki vagy te?- fordult hátra röhögve, de amint meglátta a férfit, rögtön megdermedt- Igen is Mr. Brown. Már megyek is, valahova… má- má-máshova. És egy részeghez képest villámgyorsan el is inalt.

Charlotte hamar vette a helyzetet. Remek. Kiszabadította, hogy utána ő tehesse ugyanezt. Forrt benne a tehetetlen düh, és rá sem nézve megmentőjére visszafordult, hogy tovább bámulhassa a poharát, és titkon remélje, hogy ez a Mr. Brown valami csoda folytán előbb fog szívinfarktust kapni, minthogy hozzászóljon.

De Charlotte kívánságai süket fülekre találtak. Inkább érezte, mint látta a férfi átható tekintetét, ahogyan végigméri és igencsak nagy önuralomra volt szüksége, hogy ne piruljon bele. Ebben a ruhában… A férfi aztán leült a részeg által üresen hagyott székre és hosszú ideig csönd állt be.

-Nem is gondolt rá, hogy esetleg köszönetet mond?- szólalt meg végül. Nagyon mély, lágy hangja volt a lány majdnem beleremegett, de nem nézett rá, csak kurtán válaszolt

-Miért is?

-Nos, Másodjára mentem meg 24 óra alatt. Gondolom, egy egyszerű köszönömöt megérdemelnék, tekintettel arra, hogy ritkán vagyok ilyen nagylelkű.

Charlotte-nak elég volt. Betelt a pohár egyszer és mindenkorra. Eljött az idő, hogy ezt Brown fickót kiossza.

- Ez meg is látszik, hiszen nincsen abban semmi köszönet, csak egyik bajból, a másikba keveredek maga mia…- de a mondandóját már nem tudta befejezni, mert a szónoklata hevében megfordult és egy szívbemarkolóan mély kék szempárba ütközött, amely olyan intenzíven állta a tekintetét, hogy csak lassan tudta kinyögni.-…miatt.

A férfi határozottan jóképű volt. Harminc körüli, szőkésbarna erősen zselézett haja oldalt kissé elválasztva tökéletesen volt hátrafésülve, és makulátlan sötétkék öltönye remekül kihangsúlyozta szilárd és magas alakját. És azok a szemek…

Ebben a pillanatban egy szőkeség huppant a férfi ölébe széles kaján mosollyal az arcán.

-Hello, colos fiú, nincs szükséged újabb társaságra?

-Nem Missy, most éppen van társaságom, talán máskor.- válaszolta a férfi kifejezéstelen tekintettel, majd a felálló lány fenekét jól megbámulta.

Charlotte figyelmét sem kerülte el ez az apró mozdulat, de még időben visszaszegezte tekintetét a már ismerős pohárra.

-Egyébként a nevem…- kezdte megint a férfi, kicsit közelebb hajolva.

-Mr. Brown. Tudom, mindenki csak ezt hajtogatja. Mit akar tőlem?- vágott közbe a lány.

-Nos, egy egész sor dolgot.- válaszolta a férfi hidegen.- Mondjuk először a nevét.

A lány hallgatott, majd dühösen odavágta.

- Charlotte. Charlotte Dunn.

Megint egy ideig csend volt, már azt hitte végre egyedül maradt, de a férfi újabb kérdést tett fel.

-Londonból? –A lány bólintott. – Hány éves maga?

- 20 múltam. Miért?

Ekkor megint beleesett a csapdába. Felnézett, hogy most elmélázó tekintetet találjon. A férfi úgy nézte, mintha valami megfoghatatlant mondott volna.

-Az lehetetlen. –állította végül.

Charlotte épp azon volt, hogy visszakérdezzen, de ebben a pillanatban lövéseket hallottak. A férfi az ajtó felé pillantott és a gorillák kimentek. Ő is felállt a helyéről, és megérintve a lány derekát felállította.

-Ideje kicsit nyugodtabb helyre mennünk.- kezdte kivezetni a hátsó bejárat felé.

-Oh, nem- húzódzkodott a lány.- Nekem itt is tökéletesen megfelel. Nem beszélve, hogy a ruháimat is fennhagytam…

-Nem számít, ez tökéletesen áll.

Alighogy kimondta, egy géppisztolyos ember lépett be nagy riadalmat keltve.

-Ajándék Leroy Brownnak!- kiáltotta és szétlőtte a bárpultot. Azt a bárpultot, ahol pár pillanattal előbb még Charlotte és a férfi ültek.

- Leroy Brown?- bámult magas kísérőjére Charlotte.

-Igen, Kicsi Lotte. Siessünk.

És a sokktól szótlanul hagyta, hogy Brown kivezesse az épületből.


	5. Chapter 5

5. fejezet

Redgrave és Malone már több órája tébláboltak Chicago utcáin, de bárkit is kérdeztek, senki sem tudott semmit egy hosszú barna hajú lányról. Sötét volt és egy ekkora városban megtalálni valakit legalább olyan merész vállalkozásnak tűnt mintha azt a bizonyos igen jól ismert tűt keresték volna a még közismertebb szénakazalban.

-Itt van. Itt kell lennie. Tudom, érzem.- Hajtogatta Richárd miközben egy újabb utcába fordultak be.

- Nem tudom Richard. Ez elég reménytelen helyzet. Nincs semmi kiindulópontunk.

- Ha most cinikus akarnék lenni, azt mondanám, hogy: á dehogy, csak meg kell keresni a legnagyobb felfordulást és zűrzavart és Miss. Dunn ott lesz a kellős közepén.

- Még jó hogy nem akar cinikus le…

A két férfi beszédét lövések zaja szakította félbe. Mindketten a pisztolyuk után nyúltak és a hangok irányába szaladtak. Nemsokára egy utcai lövöldözésnek lehettek szemtanúi egyenesen előttük, de amint behúzódtak egy mellékutcába fedezékért, Richard szemei felvillantak és futásnak indult. Nem Malone földbe gyökerezett lábbal nézte az előtte lezajló jelenetet.

Az egyik épületből egy férfi lépett ki, hóna alól egy pisztolyt kihúzva, míg másik kezével erősen szorította egy nő kezét.

-Charlotte! Eressze el!- kiáltotta Richard és gondolkodás nélkül lőtt, egyenesen a férfi vállába, de csak súrolta.

-Ne, Richard!- sikított Charlotte, és a riadt tekintete a két egymásra fegyvert szegező férfit nézte.

A döbbent helyzetet fékcsikorgás zavarta meg, majd nemsokára egy autó száguldott közéjük. Mire Richard és Malone feleszméltek, a kocsi eltűnt és vele együtt Charlotte is.

A két férfinak még ideje sem volt megbeszélni a történteket, amikor fehérséget láttak maguk előtt, és furcsa érzés kerítette őket hatalmukba.

-Hála az égnek Ned!- sikította Veronica, amint a földre zuhant szerelme mellé kuporodott. Az újságíró csak lassan fogadta be az eseményeket és mire teljesen kinyitotta a szemeit, az őt cirógató lányon kívül láthatta, ahogy Roxton Marguerite segítségével összeszedi unokaöccsét a laboratórium padlójáról.

-Mindenki jól van?- kérdezte Challenger. A szótlan bólintásokra örömmel csillant fel a szeme- Nagyszerű, akkor működik. Minden rendben.

- Kivéve, hogy Charlotte nincs meg.- morogta Roxton.

-Mit találtak?- fordult Marguerite az időutazókhoz.

* * *

Amint kényelmesebben elhelyezkedtek, Richard és Ned mindent pontosan elmondtak.

- Szóval Miss. Dunn egy gengszterrel szökik Chicago utcáin keresztül kb. 10 évvel a jövőben. Nagyszerű.- konstatálta a tőle megszokott dühös szarkazmussal a vadász.

- Vagy kitudja, még mit tesznek vele.- tette hozzá Veronica.

Kis csönd állt be. A gondolatba mindenki beleborzongott, leginkább Richard. A lány rémült tekintete kísértette.

-Minél hamarabb vissza kell érte mennünk. – állt fel.

-Nos, azzal egy kicsit várnunk kell még.- szól a Professzor.

-Miért is?

-Nos, az áramkörök túlterhelődtek. Pár vezetékben kisülés keletkezett. Egy napba legalább beletelik a javítás, ha egyáltalán sikerül újra megcsinálni.

-Sikerülni fog. Sikerülnie kell.- mondta Redgrave és a laboratóriumba indult.- Nem jön, professzor.

A két pár magára maradt a nappaliban, majd kis idő multán Veronica jobbnak látta lefektetni Ned-et. Kimerült volt és úgysem tehettek már többet. Marguerite és Roxton magukra maradtak a csendes estében. Mint mindig, most is pillanatokon belül a balkonon találták magukat, a mágikus helyen, ahol mindig minden megoldódni látszott.

- Van valami ötlete, hogyan hozzuk haza őt?- kérdezte Marguerite a vadász mellé hajolva a korlátra. Roxton tanácstalanul rázta meg a fejét.

- Ha minden igaz, egy csapatnyi gyilkos közül kéne kimenteni, akik olyan fegyverekkel lehetnek felszerelve, aminek mi még a nevét sem tudjuk. Ha egyáltalán meg tudjuk találni egy zsúfolt nagyvárosban.

- Oh,- húzta fel a szemöldökét a nő.- Nos, az ilyen eset tipikusan egy Lord John Roxtont kíván.

A férfi szája széle akaratlanul is felfelé kerekedett és ahogy a mosolygó Marguerite nézett, minden gondja elszállni látszott.

-Maga túlbecsül engem, Miss. Krux.

-My Lord, igazán ismerhetne már annyira, hogy tudja mennyire értek az értékbecsléshez.- és mosolyogva egy darab gyémántot húzott ki a dekoltázsából.

A férfi nevetett, kikapta a darabka követ a kezéből, és álkomolysággal vizsgálni kezdte összehúzott szemöldökkel.

-Maga ehhez a kavicshoz hasonlít engem?

Marguerite visszavette a drágakövet és lassan becsúsztatta eredeti rejtekhelyére, miközben félmosollyal figyelte, ahogy a férfi szemei követik útját.

-Ki mondta, hogy ehhez? Ez egy elég nagy darab.- válaszolta, alig visszafojtva a nevetést.

-Maga, maga…-És egy hirtelen mozdulattal karjaiba kapta és megcsókolta. A csókba benne volt minden. A helyzet komolysága és lazasága, az aggódás, a teher, ami mint a csapat oltalmazóját nyomta, de leginkább a boldogság, hogy ez a fantasztikus nő, ennyire bízott benne és támogatta. Mikor szétváltak, Marguerite, nagy nehezen folytatta.

-Elég nagy… de nem elég nagy, hogy magához hasonlítsam.

Roxton szava elakadt és ezért válaszul beszéd helyett inkább másra használta az ajkait…

* * *

Nos, egyelőre ennyi elég is lesz.

A kérdés megint: Hogy tetszik?

Jó? Rossz? Izgi? Unalmas? Hm? Nagyon nagyon szeretném, ha kapnék pár véleményt. :)))) Előre is köszönöm.


	6. Chapter 6

Akkor most felrakom a második adagot. Remélem tetszett az előző, és meghozta a kedvet a további olvasáshoz. :))))

Jó szórakozást!

* * *

6. fejezet

De hagyjuk most az Amazonas menti dzsungelt és nézzük meg, mi is folyik ez alatt, vagy inkább 10 év eltéréssel, Chicagóban.

Amint a kocsi megállt előttük, Leroy Brown szótlanul bedobta Charlotte-t a hátsó ülésre, és alighogy utána huppant, az autó már az utcában sem volt. Mikor a lány felült, nem látott mást, csak kísérőjét, ahogy a meglőtt vállát szorítja a rázkódó autóba.

-Minden rendben, főnök?- szólt a sofőr

- Igen Dick. Csak egy karcolás.

-Mindjárt megérkezünk, Mr. Brown.- szólt a másik rosszarcú alak elölről.

- Rendben Harry.

Charlotte ösztönösen nyúlt a seb felé, de a férfi visszahúzódott hirtelen.

-Bocsánat. Megnézhetem.

Brown bólintott, és elvette a kezét, hogy a lány hozzáférhessen. Bár nem szólt egy szót sem, az állkapcsa rándulásából látszott, hogy nem kevés fájdalmat visel el. Charlotte óvatosan lehámozta az öltönyét, meglazította a nyakkendőjét, és az inge gombolásába kezdett, amikor megérkeztek. A kocsi megállt, az ajtó kinyílt és pillanatok alatt ő is kinn volt és háta mögött az egyik gorillával követte a sérült férfit egy elegáns ház bejárata felé. Amint beléptek, Brown ledobta a kalapját és kiadta az utasítást.

-Elsősegélyládát a szobámba. Dick, takarítsd ki a kocsit, ne legyenek nyomai a ma estének! Harry, gyere velem!

-Mi legyen vele?- kérdezte Harry Charlotte-ra mutatva.

-Miss. Dunn a vendégem. Úgy is bánjatok vele, remélem világos.

Charlotte ámulattal nézte, ahogy a férfi vérző vállal osztogatta az utasításokat, szinte rutinszerűen. Kábulatából a neve említése zökkentette ki.

Beszélnünk kell.- szólalt meg és az indulófélben lévő férfi után ment.

Később.- morogta vissza

Most.- feleselt. A férfi megfordult, végigmérte, majd egy bólintás után folytatta útját, tudva, hogy a lány követi.

A lépcsőn felhaladva, egy szobába nyitott be, ami Charlotte szerint csakolyan elegáns volt, mint maga az egész ház. Minden egyes bútor tökéletes harmóniában volt, még ha egy kicsit furcsa is volt számára. Eleganciát, jó ízlést és dominanciát sugárzott, mint maga a tulajdonos.

A férfi leült az ágyára és a mellényével bajlódott, amikor Charlotte közelebb lépett, leült a vele szemközti székbe és segített neki megválni a felső ruházatától. Leroy Brown szótlanul nézte a bátor lányt, aki ilyen helyzetben ennyire nagyvonalúan tudott segíteni. Mire a véres ing is a földre került, megjött Harry az elsősegélydobozzal, és Charlotte szó nélkül nekilátott a seb ellátásának. A gorilla esetlenül nézte, majd főnöke egy biccentésére távozott, becsukva maga mögött az ajtót.

A seb nem volt súlyos, de a fertőtlenítő csípte. Nagyon. Mégis a lány gyenge érintése feledtetni tudta a fájdalmat.

-Szóval egy gengszter.- mondta, nem hangosabban, mint egy sóhajtás.

- Parancsol?

-Egy gengszterrel leveleztem végig a gyermekkoromat. Hát ezt nem hittem volna.- mondta hangosabban és a férfi szemébe nézett.

- Én …-kezdte leheletnyi bizonytalansággal a hangjában- én nem voltam mindig az.

- Hazudtál. – Nem volt több, mint egy egyszerű mondat, de mégis könnyek gyűltek a szemében.

- Mit számított, 10 éve egy szót sem hallottam felőled. – a férfi tekintetében egyszerre párosult sértődöttség és düh.

-Még hogy tíz éve?- kapta fel a fejét Charlotte, aztán miután befejezte a kötést, folytatta – 3 hónapja írtam utoljára.

A férfi gúnyos mosollyal mérte végig, majd felállt az íróasztalához lépett, kihúzott egy fiókot. A fiókból egy csomagba kötött levelet vett elő, visszament és a lány ölébe dobta.

-Mégis melyik lenne az Kicsit Lotte?

Charlotte döbbenten nézte a leveleket. Mindegyik az ő írása volt és emlékezett mindegyik szavára. Nem voltak túl jó állapotban, főleg a legfelső. Mintha évekig olvasgatták volna újra és újra. Kivette, beleolvasott, majd a felé tornyosuló férfi felé adta.

-Ez lenne az? – mondta gúnyosan. – Félek, akkor kicsit rossz az időérzéked.

-Nem értelek.- nézett rá döbbenten a lány.

- Mit nem lehet ezen érteni?- harsant fel Brown. Felé hajolt és az orra elé tette a levelet. A hirtelen mozdulat megijeszette a lányt és hátra ugrott a székében.

- Ezt a levelet 10 éve kaptam meg. Ha nem vetted volna észre 1934 van!- süvítette.

Charlotte nem jutott szóhoz. Hogy miért? Választhatott. Vagy mert nem elég, hogy egy idegen helyen volt, még tíz évvel a jövőben is, vagy mert egyedül volt egy bűnöző hálószobájában, aki félmeztelenül üvöltött vele, vagy mert ez a bűnöző volt az, akivel éveken át levelezett és megosztotta minden titkát és érzését, és akiről azt hitte, hogyha léteznek rokonlelkek, akkor ők egy párt alkotnak.

-1934?- nyögte ki végül.

Leroy felegyenesedett, majd leült, megint az ágyra a lánnyal szembe. Hosszú csend állt be. Maga sem hitte, hogy ifjúsága nagy szerelmével így fog egyszer találkozni. Őszintén szólva már nem is remélte, hogy találkozni fog vele, azt végképp nem, hogy így. De tagadhatatlan, hogy minden porcikájában olyan volt, mint amilyennek elképzelte. Szilárd és elegáns, intelligens és gyönyörű. Csakúgy, mint Charlotte-ban, benne is tomboltak az érzelmek és a gondolatok, de ahogy felpillantott a falfehér remegő kis alakra, ahogy elveszni látszott a hatalmas karosszékben, csak egy kérdés jött ki a torkán:

-Hogy kerültél ide?


	7. Chapter 7

7. fejezet

Charlotte Dunn nagy sóhaj kíséretében csukta be maga mögött az ajtót, majd lehunyta szemeit és hátradőlt rá. Az elmúlt pár óra nem volt eseménytelen. Mindent elmondott Leroynak és ő csendben hallgatta. Vajon elhitte? Vagy nem? Furcsa módon, cseppet sem félt tőle. Tudta, hogy egy bűnözővel volt dolga, akinek egy alvilági lövöldözés biztosan mindennapos tevékenység, és nagydarab gorillák ijedt kiscicaként viselkedtek körülötte, mégsem szorongott, ha beszélt vele. Sőt egyre inkább érezte magát ugyanúgy mintha a leveleit olvasná.

Oh, azok a levelek! A tökéletes ember tökéletes tollából. Gyönyörű szavak, amelyek annyira hatottak rá, mint még más soha. Egy arcnélküli igaz barát volt Leroy Brown, ami most már nem jön vissza soha.

De vajon baj-e ez? Leroy pont úgy nézett ki, ahogy elképzelte. Talán egy kicsit magasabb. Ez nem csoda, ha legalább 190 magas férfira gondolunk, akinek szinte mindenki az álláig ért. És a szemei…

-Hm.khm.

A halk, és szolidnak szánt köhögés a Harry nevű gorillától jött, aki Charlotte figyelmét próbálta felhívni magára. Amint a lány felnézett, a férfi biccentett, hogy kövesse, és Charlotte nem volt olyan hangulatban, hogy ellenkezzen. Nem sokkal később egy gyönyörű vendégszobában találta magát, ahol az ágyon egy hálóing és egy sokkal szolidabb, mint amit viselt, mégis még mindig rövid ruha várta. A lányt azonban ez már nem érdekelte. Csak lefeküdt és abban a tudatban, hogy reggel Leroy segít neki megtalálni Richardot és Ned-et, lehunyta a szemét és elaludt.

* * *

Ned Malone már vagy fél órája nem írt semmit, csak bámult maga elé a levegőbe. A faház tulajdonosa már másodszorra kapta merengésen ebben az órában és aggasztotta szerelme viselkedése. 

-Ned?- lépett be Veronica a szobába

-Igen?- Az újságíró komoly arcára önkéntelenül is mosoly ült ki, amikor a szőke lány az ölébe ült.

-Mi a baj?- kérdezte a szemébe nézve.- Úgy értem min töprengsz így szótlanul?

A férfi nem sokáig állta a pillantást és egy nagy sóhajjal válaszolt.

- Ezen a találmányon gondolkodtam.- jelentette ki, majd a lány kérdő tekintetére folytatta.- Azon pontosan, hogy ha ez a gép működik, akkor …akkor

-Akkor lehet, hogy haza tudunk menni?- fejezte be helyette.

- Pontosan. És a dilemmám még mindig ugyanaz, ami… Várjunk csak? Azt hallottam, hogy „tudunk"?

Veronica arcára hatalmas vigyor ült ki.

-Igen.

Csak ennyit mondott, és hogy elnyomja a kacajt, ami kitörni készült Ned Malone döbbent arckifejezése láttán, karjait a férfi nyaka köré fonta és hevesen megcsókolta.

- Gondolod, hogy azok után, amit átéltünk itt közösen, elengednélek?- suttogta, miután szétváltak. A férfi még mindig nem jutott szóhoz.- Nem beszélve, hogy egyre kíváncsibb vagyok erre a ti világotokra. – mosolygott.

Az újságíró gondolatai tornádóként kavarogtak, a megdöbbentség és a boldogság hullámokban tört rá, és nem tudta hogyan fejezze ki magát. A szemei kitágultak, a karjai szinte önnön ritmusra szorították még jobban magához az ölében ülő szőkeséget és mielőtt visszacsókolta volna, csak ennyit mondott:

-Szeretlek.

* * *

Charlotteolyan 9 körül kelt fel, és kicsit bizonytalanul lépett ki szobájából, hogy megkeresse házigazdáját. Kicsit meghökkent, mikor Harry-be ütközött a folyosón, de megint csak szótlanul követte a reggelizőbe. Leroy Brown úgy állt fel fogadására, hogy senki meg nem mondta volna, hogy előző éjjel egy golyó eltalálta. A lány motyogott egy köszöntést, majd leült mellé és elkezdett reggelizni. 

- Köszönöm a ruhát.- nyögte bizonytalanul.

A férfi csak bólintott, majd ő is kísérletet tett a társalgásra.

- Jól aludtál?

- Oh, igen, köszönöm.

Kis csönd állt be.

-Leroy,

A férfi összerezzent. Charlotte ijedten nézett rá.

-Valami rosszat mondtam?

-Nem, nem, csak senki sem szólít így…

- Oh, elnézést, akkor talán…

-Nem, te csak így szólíthatsz. –szemébe nézett, megérintette a kezét, majd hozzátette egy kicsit lágyabb hangon,. - Szeretném, ha így hívnál.

A lány még időben kapta el a tekintetét, még mielőbb belepirulhatott volna azokba a mesésen kék szemekbe.

- Nos, Leroy, azt szerettem volna megkérdezni, hogy mikor megyünk megkeresni a barátaimat. Már biztosan aggódnak miattam.

- Már elküldtem az embereimet, hogy keressék meg őket. Hidd el, ha még mindig Chicagóban vannak, akkor megtalálom őket. Erre még nem volt ellenpélda.

Ebben Charlotte valahogyan nem kételkedett, ezért csak bólintott. Megint csend állt be. Kínos csend.

- Miért nem találkoztam személyzettel? Kezdem azt hinni, egy elvarázsolt kastélyba csöppentem.- kérdezte egy kis humorral a hangjában.

- A személyzet egyik dolga, hogy láthatatlan legyen. Ha bármire szükséged van, csak szólj Harry-nek vagy Dick-nek. – Charlotte bólintott, és ő folytatta.- Most sajnos magadra kell, hogy hagyjalak. Üzleti ügyek. De… De szeretném…ha … ha együtt vacsoráznál velem.

Charlotte Dunn úgy érezte magát, mint amikor az első bálján először kérték fel táncolni. Elpirult és ideges lett. Zavarában csak egy sóhajnál alig hangosabb "persze" jött ki a torkán.

De ez is elég volt, hogy Leroy Brown arcára fél és szemeibe teljes mosolyt varázsoljon. Kezet csókolt neki, felállt és magára hagyta a lányt, aki még percekig csak bámulni tudott maga elé.


	8. Chapter 8

8. fejezet

Leroy Brown életritmusa korántsem volt megszokottnak, vagy átlagosnak mondható. A napok gyorsan teltek Charlotte számára a hatalmas házban. Annak ellenére, hogy házigazdájával csak reggelinél és vacsoránál találkozott, nem unatkozott. Mr. Brown a város legjobb varrónőit hívta meg, hogy készítsék el a tisztelt vendég ruhatárát, és Charlotte minden tiltakozása hiábavaló volt. Dick és Harry felváltva kísérgették napi sétájára vagy városnézésre, és bár nagyon diszkrétek voltak, a lány mindig biztos lehetett benne, hogy valamelyikük, az ajtajában áll, ha éppen nincs vele. Egy hónap telt el és még mindig semmi hír nem volt barátai felől. Igazából nem hitte volna, de nagyon hiányoztak neki. Egyedül Leroy tudta feledtetni ezt az érzést vele, amiért nagyon hálás volt.

Hogy mit érzett iránta? Azt maga sem tudta. Tökéletesen megbízott benne, az egyszer biztos volt. Szeretett vele lenni, és szerette őt magát. De vajon hogyan és mennyire. Úgy mint Challengert, Roxtont vagy mint Nedet? Vagy esetleg úgy mint Richardot? De hogy jön a képbe Richard? Miért van, hogy mindig csak Richard képe villan be, amikor ilyesmikre gondol? Valószínűleg nem is bánja, hogy eltűnt egy életre és végre megszabadulhatott tőle. Így legalább nem kellett könyveket levennie neki a polcról és csinálhatta a kis vízimalmát nyugalomban.

Ezen gondolatok kíséretében választotta ki Charlotte a ruhát, amit vacsorához kívánt felvenni. Ez volt a kedvence. Bíborszínű. Leroy szereti ezt a színt, és azt mondta jól áll neki. Mosollyal az arcán készülődött és ment le a nappaliba, ahol a kék szemű elegáns úriember várta. Kölcsönös köszöntés után az ebédlőbe mentek és belekezdtek a vacsorába.

- Sajnos ma sem tudtunk meg semmit a barátaidról.- szólalt meg a férfi. A lány arca hirtelen elkomorodott, ezért megfogta a kezét.- Sajnálom.

- Ugyan- válaszolta erőltetett mosoly kíséretében.- Már biztosan el is felejtettek…

- Biztosan nem.- vágott közbe- Téged nem lehet elfelejteni- tette hozzá halkabban.

Charlotte a szemébe nézett és csupa őszinteséget látott benne. A férfi folytatta.

- Azonban szembe kell néznünk a lehetőséggel, hogy nem biztos, hogy valaha is hazajutsz, és ha igen, akkor is csak egy veszélyes dzsungelbe. Ennek nem örülnék. Én nem sokáig maradok Chicagóban. Feltett szándékom, hogy máshol telepedek le, és abbahagyom ezt … ezt a…

-Életstílust?

- Igen. Életstílust. - Leroy ekkor a lány szemébe nézett, nagy levegőt vett, felállt a székből és fél térdre ereszkedett. – Én tudom, hogy sem korban, sem körülményeinkben nem illünk össze, de ezeken nem tudok segíteni. Minden másban azonban feltett szándékom. Charlotte Dunn, szerelmes vagyok beléd az első leveled óta. Kérlek…- a zsebébe nyúlt és egy gyűrűt vett elő-… kérlek, legyél a feleségem.

* * *

-EZT NEM HISZEM EL!- üvöltött Richard.- MÉGIS HÁNYSZOR KELL MÉG EZT AZ ÜTŐDÖTT TÁKOLMÁNYT SZÉTSZEDNEM ÉS ÖSSZERAKNOM?

A laboratórium egy káosz volt. Egy hónapja, minden nap ezzel a géppel kelt és feküdt Regrave, de valami sosem jött össze. A gép egy talány volt. Mindig amikor már úgy látszott, hogy végre beindul, leállt. Challenger életében először tanácstalan volt és a faház többi lakói is ölbe tett kézzel voltak kénytelenek nézni, ahogyan Mr. Redgrave percről percre kimerül. Egyedül Roxton volt képes néha egy-egy jól irányzott bal egyenessel kiütni, hogy aludjon, de amint magához tért rögtön munkához látott, nem is gondolva az unokabátyját megillető revánson.

Most is, mint minden ilyen kitörésénél mindenki befutott a szobába. Richard a földön ült és a halántékát masszírozta. Csend volt. Aztán felnézett, a gépe le lépett és akkorát rúgott belé, hogy mindenkinek a saját lábba fájdult meg.

- Te vetted el Chartlotte-t! Te ..- és őrült módon ütni kezdte a gépet. Szerencsére Ned és Roxton hamar leállították, és a földre teperték az őrjöngő embert. – Engedjetek el, szétverem ezt a szemetet!

-Richard nyugodj le!

-Állj!- kiáltotta végül Challenger és hirtelen ráfigyeltek. A professzor a gépe előtt állt és bámulattal nézte- Működik.

Egy szempillantás alatt mindenki felkelt a földről és miután megbizonyosodtak róla, hogy nem hallucinálnak, Veronica sikításával kitört az eufória a faházban.

-Indulás!- indult meg Richard, de Marguerite elé állt.

-Lassan a testtel!

-Marguerite!

- Holnap indulunk. Ne mehetünk felkészületlenül, és magának egy kiadós alvásra és vacsorára is szüksége van.

-Erre most nincs idő. Minden perc számít.- tolta félre a nőt, csakhogy az kuzinjába ütközzön.

-Marguerite-nek igaza van. Egy éjszaka már nem számít. És tényleg ki kell eszelni egy tervet. Te elmész aludni. Challenger összerakja azokat az izéket, amivel onnan is tudjuk irányítani a gépet…

-Táv frekvenciaérzékelő eszköz…-próbálta meg a professzor pontosítani.

-Na azt. Ned, rajzoltasson Veronicával egy pontos térképet arról, ahol jártak, mi addig Marguerite-tel összerakjuk a fegyvereket.

-És a terv?- kérdezte Malone

-Megtalálni Charlotte-t. Ott kezdjük, ahol utoljára látták.

- Még valami?

-Nos, igen.- nézett a vadász bocsánatkérően Veronicára- Esetleg kölcsönkérhetne valamit Marguerite-től, ha velünk akar jönni.

- Marguerite?- sóhajtotta belenyugvóan a lány.

- Kivételesen Charlotte érdekében.- válaszolta drámaian az örökösnő, és azzal mindenki az útjára ment.


	9. Chapter 9

9. fejezet

A Brown-ház ebédlőjében a hangulat feszült volt. Leroy még mindig fél térden várta az oly sokat jelentő választ de Charlotte nem találta a szavakat. Mondjon igent és menjen hozzá? Végül is kedveli, szereti talán, de… de… nincs de. Ez lenne a racionális megoldás. Mégis miért nem tudja kimondani azt az egy szót? Talán…

-Charlotte?- a férfi kétségbeesett tekintete zavarba hozta.

-Én…én…-kezdte, de nem tudta befejezni, mert fékcsikorgást hallottak és puskaropogást. Leroy hihetetlen reflexekkel rántotta az asztal alá, és vetette rá magát. Épp időben, hogy elkerüljék a golyókat, amelyek áttörték az ablakokat. A helyzet rémítő volt. Üvegtörésének és puskagolyók hangja, cserepek és törmelékek repültek mindenfele, és a hatalmas ember egész teste a lányra nehezedett, hogy megvédje a hirtelen támadástól. Charlotte tehetetlen volt, csak várhatták, hogy végre vége legyen. Mikor pár perc csend után Leroy óvatosan felemelkedett, a lány szemébe könnyek voltak. Talán az ijedtségtől, vagy a tehetetlen dühtől azt maga sem tudta. A férfi csak nézte, majd lassan felé hajolt, és lágyan megcsókolta. Charlotte behunyta a szemét és biztonságban érezte magát, de semmi több. Hirtelen kinyílt az ajtó és az asztal alól megpillantották Dick és Harry lábait. A két gorilla pillanatok alatt felemelte a hatalmas asztalt a fejük felől és Leroy azzal a mozdulattal a karjaiba kapta és a szobájába vitte. Bár Charlotte tökéletesen biztos volt benne, hogy tud járni, nem szólt egy szót sem, csak kihasználta a férfi megnyugtató közelségét, ahogyan karjaiban tartotta. Lehunyta a szemét és egy nagy sóhajjal álomba szenderült.

* * *

A mulató, mint mindig, ezen az estén is füstös volt és zajos. A felfedezők közül, csak Ned, Richard és Roxton ment be, nem kockáztatva a hölgyek biztonságát, ami ellen a hölgyek tiltakozásukat fejezték ki, de nem sok sikerrel.

Annak rendje és módja szerint, a bárpultnál kezdték a kérdezősködést. A pultos nem mutatkozott túl barátságosnak, Roxton, mégis megkísérelt vele beszélgetésbe elegyedni.

-Miben segíthetek?- kérdezte a pultos

-Nos, egy lányt keresünk.- kezdte Ned

-Csak egyet?

-Nem úgy értem… –pirult el az újságíró

-A barátom azt akarja mondani -vette át a szót Roxton- hogy egy bizonyos lányt keresünk. Középmagas, törékeny alkatú, hosszú, barna haj, barna szem. Látta mostanában?

A férfi rezzenéstelen arccal hallgatott, majd megcsóválta a fejét. Roxton egy udvarias mosolyt színlelt, megköszönte, és úgy tett, mintha elfordulna. Fél szemét azonban rajta tartotta, így nem kerülte el a figyelmét, ahogy az egyik idősebb nőhöz megy, valószínűleg a madame-hoz, aki feléjük nézett, majd egy hátsó ajtón eltűnt.

Roxton intett barátainak és utána indultak. A hátsó ajtó egy sötét utcára vezetett, de nagyon nem tudtak körülnézni, mert 4-5 férfi fogott rájuk fegyvert és szótlanul egy autóba parancsolták őket. Jobb megoldás híján, engedelmeskedtek, és az autó rövidesen elhajtott velük az ismeretlen felé.


	10. Chapter 10

10. fejezet

Charlotte lassan ébredezni kezdett. Óvatosan, több próbálgatás után szempillái megemelkedtek, hogy környezetét megvizsgálta. Túl nagy meglepetés nem érte. Ugyanabban a szobában volt, ahol az elmúlt egy hónap minden éjjelét töltötte. Az ágy kényelmes volt, a szoba rendezett és érezte, hogy biztosan hosszú időt töltött alvással, mert odakinn szürkület volt már. Ami azonban eltért a szokásostól, ez egy mozdulatlan alak volt a sarokban. A lány felkelt, felvett egy köntöst és lassan felé ment.

Leroy, maga előtt kinyújtva hosszú lábait, kezében egy könyvvel, fejét kissé félrebiccentve aludt egy hatalmas fotelban. A látvány mosolyt csalt Charlotte arcára. Halkan elővett egy takarót, és a férfi fölé hajolt, hogy betakarja, mikor a szemei kipattantak és felébredt.

- Kicsi Lotte, hogy vagy?- kezdte kissé még álmos hangon, miközben a lány tovább igazgatta a takarót.

- Én jól, de te láthatóan fáradt vagy, aludj vissza. –mosolygott ahogyan a megilletődött arckifejezésével találkozott saját tekintete. Leroy nem válaszolt, csak megfogta a derekát és az ölébe ültette.

- Már nem vagyok fáradt.- válaszolta, olyan vigyorral, mint a macska, ami megette a kanárit.

- Leroy- kezdte Charlotte, míg tovább fészkelődött barátja ölében.

-Igen?

- Mi volt ez a támadás?

Csend állt be. Senki nem szólt egy szót se, aztán mint mindig most is a lány kezdett el beszélni.

-Én tudom, hogy nem élsz túl unalmas életet, de egy ilyen…

-Charlotte- szakította félbe- Igazad van. Többek között ez is az oka, hogy abba akarom hagyni. Újabb bandaháború van készülőben. De ez most nem egyszerű csalásokról és csempészetről szól. Ez komolyabb.- folytatta, de a hangja érezhetőbben egyre több dühöt takart.- Itt már emberéletekről van szó. És félek, nem, nem félek, egyszerűen tudom, hogy én sem menekülhetek a sorsom elől, de szeretném legalább elhúzni, és mindenekelőtt…- kis szünetet tartott és a lány szemébe nézett- téged megvédeni tőlük.

-Hogy érted azt, hogy nem kerülheted el a sorsod?- kerekedtek ki a szemei.

-Ahogyan mondom. Megtalálnak. Ha nem most, akkor holnap, ha nem holnap akkor egy év múlva, ha nem egy év múlva, akkor 10 év múlva és így tovább. – majd, a lány kétségbeesett arcát látva, laza mosollyal hozzátette- De velem nehéz dolguk lesz, az biztos. – aztán megint visszakomolyodva folytatta- Ezért is kell most gyorsan dönteni. Én tudom hogy az idő nem volt sok, de meg kell kérdeznem még egyszer, amit az elmúlt este. Charlotte…

Ekkor kopogás és hirtelen Dick nyitott be. Leroy ingerülten mordult rá.

-Mit akarsz?

-Bocs főnök, de vendégeink vannak.

-Nem érek rá.

-Pedig szerintem a hölgyet is érinti a dolog.

Amint Charlotte meglátta barátait a lépcső tetejéről, szinte repült, úgy futott le hozzájuk, hogy előbb Roxtont, majd Nedet, és végül Richardot megölelje.

- Charlotte, azt hittem sosem látom többet!- suttogta Richard, amint karjaiban tarthatta. Úgy érezte soha többet nem fogja elengedni, és csak Roxton szavai zökkentették ki eme elhatározásából és végül nagy fájdalommal, de elengedte.

- Charlotte, jól van?- futtatta végig a vadász a szemeit a habos hálóruhán és köntösön, de a lány észre sem vette a nagy eufóriában.

- Oh, igen John! Tudtam, hogy megtalálnak. A többiek?

- Minden rendben. Szerencsére őket nem kapták el.- mondta Ned

- Elkapni? Kik?

Ekkor csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez Leroy Brown.

-Sajnos ez egy szükséges intézkedés volt a részemről. Remélem nem okozott túl nagy kellemetlenséget, de nem kockáztathattam az önök biztonságát

-A mi biztonságunkat?- nézett rá szarkasztikusan Richard. – Mégis ki maga, hogy a mi biztonságunkért így aggódik?

-Leroy Brown.- vetette oda félvállról, miközben Charlotte mögé lépett, kezeit a vállára tette és hozzászólt lágyabban: -Lotte kedves, öltözz fel és mi addig a szalonban várunk rád. Én addig elmagyarázok mindent.

-Köszönöm Leroy. Sietni fogok.- válaszolta mosolyogva, és amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan el is tűnt a lépcsőn, magukra hagyva a döbbent férfiakat.


	11. Chapter 11

OK. harmadik részlet:))))

Remélem tetszeni fog.

* * *

11. fejezet

Charlotte izgatottan rángatta ki a szekrényből kedvenc hosszú szoknyáját, és fehér blúzát. A paravánja mögött öltözködött, amikor ajtaja becsukódását hallotta.

- Mindjárt készen vagyok Leroy, tényleg sietek!- kiáltotta, de amint kilépett nem mást, mint Richardot látta a szoba közepén.

- Látom, nem szenvedett hiányt semmiben. – Jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan, miközben körbejárkált és szemügyre vette a nyitott szekrényt, és az öltözőasztal zsúfoltságát.

- Leroy azt mondta, hogy a szalonban várnak meg.- hebegett a lány.

- Talán zavarom?- fordult hirtelen felé.- Ah, bocsánat. Csak csalódott. Gondolom, nem engem várt…Tudja, ezt nem hittem volt. Hogy valaki egy hónap alatt ennyit változzon… Pár ruha, két kedves szó, és…

- Richard!- kiáltotta Charlotte felháborodva.

- Ugyan Miss Dunn. Hiszen elárulta magát! Ez az simamodorú gengszter ki-be járkálhat a maga hálószobájába!

-Richard!

- Ne játssza magát! Leroy és Lotte! Hah! Mit csinált, hogy így a karjaiba zuhant?

Charlotte először nem jutott szóhoz, majd elöntötte a düh, a férfi dühös szemeibe nézett, majd csak ennyit mondott.

-Törődött velem.

Ez mindent elmondott. A lány ezzel kiviharzott a szobából, magára hagyva Richardot, aki már nem feldúlt, hanem porig alázott volt. Csupán csak két egyszerű szó eredményeképp.

* * *

A nappaliban Leroy Brown jó házigazdaként itallal és szivarral kínálta vendégeit és ügyet sem vetve, hogy Richard kisurran, belefogott Charlotte és jómaga ismeretségének és találkozásának történetébe. Roxton és Ned szintén elmesélték késedelmük és ittlétük okát. Mire befejezték, már mind Charlotte, mind Richard újra a körükben volt.

- És hol vannak a többiek?- kérdezte Charlotte

- Nos, Challenger a faházban maradt, felügyelni, ha mégsem tudnánk innen irányítani az időzítőt- mondta Ned- ami Veronicat és Marguerite-t illeti…

Ekkor sikítás hallatszott az ajtó mögül.

-Engedjen el, vagy raptoreledelt csinálok magából!

Az ajtó kinyílt és Dick és Harry a két igencsak vonakodó nőt dobták be.

-Bocs főnök, másként nem ment- morogta Dick, miközben Veronicat elengedte.

Leroy bólintott és egy szempillantással kiküldte a gorilláit.

-Marguerite! Veronica!- futott hozzájuk Charlotte

-Charlotte! Jól vagy?- kérdezte Veronica, a lány bólintott, de az ideges szorítása az ellenkezőjét súgta a jó megérzésekkel rendelkező szőkének.

-Látom a csapat akkor teljes.- jelentette ki Leroy. – Tanácsos lenne minél hamarabb indulniuk.

Charlotte szemei kikerekedtek, ahogy a férfira nézett.

-Hát elenged minket?- húzta fel a szemét Roxton.

-Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy vége a vendégségnek.- válaszolt flegmán, miközben kortyolt egyet az italából.

-Mindenkit?- kérdezte Ned.

Leroy Brown felemelte pillantását és egyenesen Charlotte szemeibe nézve válaszolt.

-Mindenkit.

Ned és Roxton lassan felállt, és az ajtó felé indult, amikor Charlotte megszólalt:

-Én maradok.

-Hogyan?- kérdezte majdnem mindenki egyszerre. A lány idegesen nézett végig barátain, majd Leroy oldalára lépett.

- Nem mehetek. Rám itt szükség van.- mosolygott fejét felemelve, hogy láthassa a férfi arcát.

- Lotte, erre semmi szükség! A legfontosabb, hogy most biztonságban visszakerülj a barátaid közé.

- De…

- Nem nyitok vitát.- jelentette ki méltóságteljesen, hogy Charlotte majdnem úgy érezte magát, mintha még mindig az internátusban lenne és az igazgatónő utasítaná.

- Mit jelentsen ez?- szólt közbe Roxton, szavakba formálva mindenki döbbenetét.

-Azt nem tudom,- avatkozott be Marguerite, belekarolt a döbbent vadászba, visszahúzta a pamlaghoz, majd mindkettejüket leültetve egy elegáns mosollyal hozzá tette- De időnk van, és régen volt alkalmam egy tisztességes száraz Martini-t kevés jéggel elfogyasztani.

* * *

-Tömören összefoglalva-állt fel Ned Malone, hogy még egy italt töltsön magának.- Egy egész könyörtelen bandával állunk szembe, akik hatalmi presztizsből nem engedik Le..Mr. Brown-t úgymond jó útra térni.

- Nem- szólt közbe Richard- mi nem állunk szembe senkivel.

- Mr. Redgrave-nek teljesen igaza van- nézett fel a poharából Leroy Brown. – Ahogyan én azt ,már Charlotte-nak is elmondtam, maguknak ehhez semmi közük nincsen. Majd én megoldom.

- Egy egész bandával szembeszállnál? Örültség!- pattant fel Charlotte

- Igen, az, de mi nem vagyunk őrültek- nézett a lányra Richard.

- Ha Charlotte itt marad, én is maradok- jelentette ki Veronica.

- Öngyilkosság- morogta Ned.- De akkor én is

- Nos, ebből én sem maradhatok ki. – jegyezte meg egy széles vigyor kíséretében Roxton- Mit nekünk egy bandaháború!

- Nem lesz itt semmilyen bandaháború. – jegyezte meg Marguerite jéghidegen, miközben szemeit a martiniján tartotta.

- Tehát a titokzatos Miss. Krux-nak ötlete támadt?- húzta fel a vadász a szemöldökét kérdően, és úgy helyezkedett, hogy karja a nő feje mögé került a szófa támláján.- Csak nem talált kiutat?

- Itt csak egy kiút van!- vettette oda Leroy Brown.

- Pontosan.- mosolygott a nő maga elé.

- De, hiszen…- szisszent fel Charlotte.

- Marguerite! Ugye nem akarja megölni Brownt?- kérdezte döbbenten Roxton.

A nő végre felemelte tekintetét, sokatmondóan vadászra nézett és válaszolt.

- De igen.


	12. Chapter 12

12. fejezet

Az éjszakai mulató, mint mindig most is zajos volt, és füstös. Laza öltözetű pincérnők tálcákkal lavíroztak a hangosan mulató férfiak és harsány nőik asztalai között, miközben cigarettafüst homályosította el az arcokat.

A bejárati ajtó lassan kinyílt és nem más lépett be rajta, mint a hírhedt Leroy Brown. A férfiak, legyenek bármilyen részegek is, önkéntelenül kiegyenesedtek, és a nők arcára kacér mosoly ült ki, csupán érkeztének hírére. De ez a mosoly hamar lelohadt arcukról, amikor egy titokzatos mosolyú, hollófekete, göndör hajú elegáns nőt pillantottak meg az oldalán. A nő hosszú, zöld és provokatívan mélyen dekoltált ruhát viselt, haja, rendezetten fel volt tűzve, hogy hattyúnyaka, még jobban megragadja a férfi tekintetet.

Mr. Brownt és bájos partnerét a legjobb és egyben a leginkább a figyelem középpontjában lévő asztalhoz vezették. A férfi megvárta, míg a hölgy leül, és amint ő is helyet foglalt, intett a pincének, hogy töltheti a pezsgőt.

-Pezsgő, Leroy! Igazán, mit ünneplünk?- búgta a nő.

-Minden magával töltött pillanat ünneplést érdemel, drága Marguerite.

Válaszul a nő csak sokatmondóan mosolygott, majd perzselő szemkontaktust tartva, kortyoltak a poharaikból.

A pincér gyorsan elsietett, de kínosan figyelt arra, hogy fél szeme, mindig a fontos vendégen legyen. Így az sem kerülte el a figyelmét, amikor Mr. Brown egy bársonydobozt vett elő a zsebéből, és átadta a partnerének. A nő ámulattal csodálta a smaragd nyakéket, amiről még egy laikus is egyértelműen megállíthatta, hogy nagyon, nagyon drága lehetett. Ezután a férfi elégedett mosollyal állt fel és helyezte a nő nyakára az ékszert, akinek a szeme csak úgy csillogott a nagylelkű ajándéktól. „Még egy hal Mr. Brown horgán." Gondolta a pincér. „Csak egyszer látnám, hogy megüti miatta a bokáját. Hiszen a nő férjezett. Csak úgy csillog a karikagyűrű az ujján."

Nem is gondolta, hogy kívánsága milyen hamar fog meghallgatásra találni, amikor egy idegen lépett be. A magas, jóvágású férfi valamikor az este folyamán jólöltözötten indulhatott el otthonról, de mostanra a csokornyakkendő kibontva lógott a nyakán és inge ki volt gombolva. Amint közelebb lépett világossá vált, hogy az illető finoman szólva is illuminált állapotban van.

-Segíthetek uram?- lépett hozzá.

- Hol van az a fattyú?- nyögte ki nehezen.

- Kire gondol uram?- próbálkozott újra a felszolgáló, miközben a férfi átható whiskyszagával küzdött.

-Az a… aza…Brown.- ejtette ki undorral, majd megfordult, hogy körülnézzen. Mozdulata nem volt eredménytelen, mert rögtön kiszúrta a kérdéses személyt és egy részegtől meglepően szilárd léptekkel indult meg felé, még mielőtt a pincér visszatarthatta volna.

- Te mocsok!- rontott a meghitten turbékoló párocskára.

- John!- sikította a nő.

- Mit keresel itt, drága… kicsi… feleségem.- akadozott a férfi a beszédében.

- John, hiszen te részeg vagy!- állapította meg a nő.

- Csak egy kicsit … sokat… ittam.

- Menj haza! Reggel találkozunk. – utasította a nő felsőbbrendűen, majd dolgát jól végezve, egy mosollyal visszafordult eredeti asztaltársaságához. De John meg sem moccant. Helyette inkább dühösen megragadta a nő karját, felrántotta és magához szorította. Ezzel a mozdulattal ugrott fel Leroy Brown.

- Erre semmi szükség. – közelített.

-Dehogynem. –válaszolt egy dühös vigyorral a férfi. Aztán a szabad kezével a hóna alá nyúlt és előrántott egy fegyvert.- És most ideje, hogy megtanuld egy életre.

Még mielőtt Leroy Brown a biztos kis huszonkettesesét akárcsak megérinthette volna, 3 lövés eldördült és élettelenül esett az asztal alá.

Még füstölgő pisztollyal a kezében a férfi távozott, magával rángatva a rémülettől megszeppent nőt a tett helyszínéről. A nagy zűrzavarban senki sem tudta mit tegyen. Hirtelen előbukkant egy férfi, felmutatta az igazolványát és a test felé hajolt.

-Utat, helyet! Dr. Redgrave, orvos vagyok.

Kigombolta Brown ingét, majd miután a pulzusához nyúlt felállt és kijelentette.

-Sajnálom, itt már nem tehetek semmit.

A fehér mentőautó hamarosan elszállította a testet, és azon kevesek, akik ijedtségükben nem távoztak sürgősen a kétes hírű mulatóból, lassacskán felfogták, hogy az alvilág legnagyobb gengsztere meghalt.


	13. Chapter 13

13. fejezet

Dick kifejezéstelen arccal vette meg a reggeli újságot, majd belépve a házba egyenesen a reggelizőbe ment és letette azt az asztalra.

-FÉLTÉKENY FÉRJ ÁLDOZATA LETT A RETTEGETT GANGSTER. Magam sem írhatta volna jobb címet.- vette fel az újságot Ned Malone.

-Valóban jó, hangzatos- nyújtogatta a nyakát Veronica, hogy ő is lássa. De Marguerite elhaladva mögöttük, kikapta a kezükből, majd leült a szőke mellé.

-Kár, hogy csak a bárról van fénykép.

-Valóban.- hajolt az arcához Lord Roxton, hogy ajka majdnem érintette a bőrét.- A féltékeny férj igazán megérdemelt volna egy portrét. – És elégedett vigyorral tért vissza a pirítósához, a nő bosszús arckifejezését látva.

-„Dr. Redgrave pontosan meg is mondta a halál beálltának időpontját." Olvasta hangosan.

-Még jó. Jól begyakoroltam. – mondta büszke mosollyal a Marguerite-tel szemben ülő Richard.

-De meg kell hagyni, a két szőke mentős, nyom nélkül és akadékoskodás mentesen tüntette el a holttestet.- Bókolt Charlotte Veronicának és Ned-nek. Aztán hirtelen felpillantott, amikor az asztalfőn ülő férfi megfogta a kezét.

-Hála mindenkinek, nem is volt olyan halott. Hála a korrupt rendőrségnek, az ügyet hamarosan lezárják. Én még az este repülök Svájcba a bankszámláimhoz.

-Mi is amint lehet, megyünk.

-Oh, John! Még csak nem is vásárolhatunk? Én még sosem jártam Chicagóban!

-Sajnálom, majd máskor Marguerite!

-Challenger már biztosan vár minket. – tette hozzá Veronica.- Így is egy nappal tovább maradtunk a tervezettől.

Ezen gondolatokkal elfoglalva fejezték be a reggelit és lassan készülődni kezdtek.

- Nyugodtan menjenek előre- szólt Charlotte a többieknek az ajtóban és visszafordult, hogy kettesben maradhasson Leroy-val.

A hangulat feszült volt. Mindketten tisztában voltak a helyzetükkel, de a búcsú nagyon nehéz. És jelen esetben most százszor nehezebbnek tűnt, mint általában.

- Akkor eljött az idő?- kérdezte a férfi, miközben közelebb lépett, hogy a lánynak egészen magasra kellett emelnie e fejét, hogy még egyszer utoljára belenézhessen azokba a csodálatos tengerkék szemekbe.

- Attól tartok igen. – A szavak szinte alig voltak hangosabbak egy sóhajnál, de elég volt, hogy a hidegvéréről híres gengszter minden bevezető nélkül, karjaiba kapja, és szorosan átölelje.

- Nem akarom, hogy elmenj! Nem akarlak újra elveszíteni.- suttogta a fülébe.

A szavak könnyeket hoztak a lány szemébe, és sírással fenyegető hangon válaszolt.

- Tudod, hogy nincs más megoldás. Az idősíkok…

- Nem érdekelnek az idősíkok. Csak te érdekelsz. Senki más.

-Kérlek, Leroy, ne nehezítsd meg. Tudnod kell valamit.- megállt, hogy kihúzza magát a férfi vas szorításából, és újra ránézett.- Én… én… szeretlek, de…

- De csak mint barátot.- fejezte be helyette.

- Honnan… mióta?- hebegte meglepődötten.

- A pillanattól, hogy láttam, hogyan ölel meg, mikor találkoztatok.- a lány arcára döbbenet ült ki és ellenkezésre nyitotta a száját, de a férfi az ujjait az ajkához érintve csöndre intette. - Ne. Mindent megadnék, hogy csak egyszer úgy nézz rám, mint rá, amikor megpillantottad a lépcső alján.

Több nem hangzott el közöttük, csak szótlanul átölelték egymást még utoljára.


	14. Chapter 14

14. fejezet

-Otthon édes otthon.- sóhajtotta fanyar hangon Marguerite, amint a laborban találták magukat a felfedezők. Challenger izgatottan kérdezősködött és addig nem engedett el senkit, ameddig mindenkit tüzetesen ki nem vizsgált, adatokat vett fel és kikérdezett a legapróbb, leglényegtelenebb részletekre kiterjedően. Főleg Charlotte-tal töltött sok időt. És a többiek ezt kihasználva szép lassan elpárologtak a tudós közeléből.

Ned és Veronica a konyhában találtak menedéket, míg Roxton és Marguerite hova máshova, mint a balkonra mentek ki, hogy a lassan otthonná váló tájat bámulják. Kis ideig szótlaul álltak egymás mellett, majd Roxton lepillantott a korláton nyugvó kezeikre, és elmosolyodott.

-Nagyon jól áll a kezén.

Marguerite először nem tudta miről beszél, majd fülig vörösödött, amikor észrevette, hogy az előző este nem múlt el nyomtalanul a megjelenésén. Az a bizonyos karikagyűrű még mindig a kezén csillogott.

-Ah, észre sem vettem!- próbálta menteni a helyzetet.- Köszönöm, hogy szólt!- és még mielőtt a férfi megakadályozhatta volna már le is csúsztatta az ujjáról.

-Kár –sóhajtotta Roxton.

-Mégis mi?

- Nagyon tetszett a látvány.

-Semmi különös. Mert volt alkalmam az élményben, higgyen nekem.- fordult el, hogy meneküljön a helyzetből, de a lord nem hagyta annyiban. Lágyan két kezébe fogta a kezét, és a gyengéd mozdulat miatt Marguerite nem állhatta meg, hogy vissza ne forduljon.

- Nekem mindennél többet jelentene.- suttogta, majd a szemkontaktust tartva, lassan az ajkaihoz emelte a kezét és megcsókolta.

-John, én..- húzódzkodott a nő, de Roxton csak a másik kezét is megfogta, hogy a mellkasára helyezze őket finoman.

-Én megértem. És tudok várni.- szólt őszintén, majd misztikus mosollyal kihalászta a nő markából a karikagyűrűt, és zsebre téve hozzátette.- De ennek még hasznát fogom venni.

Marguerite már megint érezte azt a mágneses erőt, ami Roxton felé húzta egyre erősebben. Éppen egy hajszál választotta el őket egy újabb felejthetetlen csóktól, amikor Challenger sikolya megrázta a faházat.

-ÉS EZT CSAK MOST MONDJA! Tudja mit jelent ez?

Mindenki a nappaliba ment, ahol a professzor egy könyvel a kezében állt, izgalomtól túlfűtött szemei villámgyorsan cikázó gondolatokról tanúskodtak.

-Miss. Dunn hozott egy könyvet.- kezdte

-És?- húzta fel a szemöldökét Richard.

-Ez egy történelem könyv. -folytatta.

-És?- kérdezte Roxton

-És? És? ÉS? Hiányzanak belőle események! A múltból! Tudják mit jelent ez?

A felfedezők döbbenten néztek egymásra, nem értve a professzor izgalmát.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem csupán időgépet, de dimenziókat, átszelő gépet alkottam!- kiáltotta.

-Dimenzió átszelő?- kérdezte Veronica

-Párhuzamos realitások. Világok, amik hasonlóak, mégis kisebb-nagyobb dolgokban eltérnek. – magyarázta Richard.

- Óriási, óriási!- örvendezett tovább a professzor.- Tudják mit jelent ez?

- Az évszázad felfedezése?- próbálkozott Charlotte.

-Pontosan.

-És egy újabb hazajutási esély dőlt dugába.- konstatálta Marguerite, mint mindig most is durván visszahúzva mindenkit a kegyetlen valóságba. Kis csönd állt be, aztán lassan asztalhoz ültek, és az élet ment tovább a Fennsíkon.

* * *

Párizs tavasszal valóban gyönyörű volt. A nap kecses sugarai hihetetlen árnyalatokkal ajándékozták meg a Szajna hullámait és az enyhe szellő mókásan játszadozott az elegáns hölgyek kalap alól kilógó kósza tincseivel és lágy esésű szoknyáival. A Jardin des Tuileries -n sétálva Leroy Brown élvezte a csodálatos délelőttöt. A park élettel teli volt és minden körülötte vibrált, belül mégsem érezte azt a bizonyos tavaszi érzést, amely környezetében mindenkin nyilvánvalóan észrevehető volt.

„Pontosan olyan minden, ahogyan azt Lotte leírta." Nagyot sóhajtott. „Lotte. Vajon hol lehet most? Mi lehet vele? Vajon az a Redgrave megérdemli, képes lesz rá vigyázni?" Gondolatai távol jártak az elegáns parktól, így aztán nem csoda, hogy figyelmetlenségében egy idegenbe ütközött.

-Uh, elnézést?- Kért bocsánatot automatikusan.

-Nem tesz semmit uram.- Jött a válasz, és Leroy szemei hirtelen kikerekedtek a meglepetéstől. Nem csupán az tökéletes kiejtésű angol válasz, nem is a hang, hanem minden együtt. Olyan volt… olyan volt… Felnézett és az a szempár fogadta, amely már hónapok óta nem hagyta aludni még a legkényelmesebb európai szállodák luxuslakosztályainak méregdrága ágyaiban sem. A nagy barna szemek, amelyek nem tartozhattak máshoz, mint

-Lotte?- sóhajtotta

A lány meglepetten nézett rá.

-Talán ismerjük egymást?- kérdezte, láthatóan eszeveszetten kutatva emlékei között.

- Nos,- köszörülte meg a torkát a férfi és egy sármos mosollyal azt mondta.- Egyre több esélyt látok rá, miss.

És Leroy Brown végre érezni kezdte, hogy az űr, ott legbelül lassan tovatűnik…

Vége

* * *

Na, milyen volt? Hogy tetszett? Folytassam, vagy inkább hagyjam? R&R plíz :))))


End file.
